


Any Space Will Do (As Long as I’m With You)

by NeutronStarChild



Series: Neutron's Inuyasha One-shots [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anonymous Artist, Artist-Author Collaboration, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naraku Does Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are the most frustrated freshmen ever. They thought college would give them a chance to be free, to be… intimate… but instead, both have the world’s most annoying roommates. So what do they do? They make do with the opportunities and places around them. When Inuyasha has had a particularly rotten day, Kagome knows just what to do to cheer him up.AnInuyasha Day of Love 2021StoryArt is down near the bottom.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Neutron's Inuyasha One-shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061819
Comments: 26
Kudos: 69
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha, Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	Any Space Will Do (As Long as I’m With You)

Inuyasha didn’t want think about the number of fucking times that he walked into his dorm room and came face-to-face with upside-down _bare ass_.

He had lost count, but he was sure that it was at least one-fucking-hundred times.  
Because Naraku didn’t believe in living in the constraints of clothing in private spaces.  
Because Naraku liked to do fucking _hot yoga_ in his room.  
Because Naraku _never fucking left._

And today had been a _shit day_. So the last thing Inuyasha needed to see was the pasty-white ass of his hippy roommate who seemed to relish in finding ways to make Inuyasha a combination of uncomfortable and _miserable_.

Who fucking _cared_ that he’d just gotten a lecture about his fucking scholarship because he’d been late on _one_ fucking homework assignment?

_Just because he was a fucking ‘half-demon’ did not mean he was exempt from the same standards as everyone else_. As if Inuyasha didn’t know the _real_ reason the old racist fuckface wanted to lecture him. That was always a guaranteed one-way train to a shitty day.

And today, Naraku decided hot yoga was better without _underpants_.

At least Inuyasha had Kagome.

Because on days like today, the only thing he wanted was to hold her in his arms and breathe in her scent. She’d remind him that being a half-demon made him special, and made her love him more.

Kagome was the reason Inuyasha survived high school. From the first time they held hands walking down the hall, to their magical prom night in the hotel room that he’d rented, kissing and touching the places on her body that he’d always fantasized about. Becoming each other’s _first_. Kagome reminded Inuyasha that he was so much more than the half-demon label that everyone applied to him.

Prom night might have been their first night together, but it certainly wasn’t their last. Unfortunately, living at home with parents definitely kept them from getting as much of each other as they wanted (which was a _lot_ and constantly).

One would have thought that moving to university, living _away from their parents_ , would have increased the opportunities to… touch.

But then Kagome met her roommate Kanna, a blank-eyed prodigy who never seemed to leave her room. And Inuyasha met his roommate _Naraku_. The fucking man whose powder-white ass he was currently having to stare at.

“Can’t you fucking join a _studio_?” Inuyasha growled, not caring that he might distract the gangly man, which could lead to a full frontal show instead of just a bare ass.

“This helps calm my anxiety,” Naraku murmured, holding his handstand. “One with my body, one with my mind.”

Inuyasha wasn’t sure if Naraku had ever attended a class. Because there was not a goddamned _moment_ that he’d found himself alone in his dorm room. It was like Naraku existed only there, and nowhere else. And half the time, the words that came out of Naraku’s mouth didn’t seem to have any connection to reality…

“Perhaps you would be able to clear your chakras by joining me,” Naraku added, coming out of the handstand and… _giving Inuyasha the full frontal show he had so desperately hoped to avoid._

“Put some fucking pants on before I report you to the RA,” Inuyasha growled.

He _hated_ that the fucking administration figured that since both he and Naraku were half-demons, they would be more _comfortable_ as roommates together. Naraku only seemed comfortable when he was naked, and Inuyasha was only comfortable when he was far away from Naraku.

Usually somewhere with Kagome.

As Naraku scowled and put on some track pants (sans underwear), Inuyasha pulled out his phone. It was a little bit late, but maybe Kagome was awake and they could go to one of the late-night diners and just be together.

_Had a shit day._  
Inuyasha typed a message to Kagome on his phone, then sighed.

Perhaps a shower would clear his head. At _least_ it would get him away from his creepy-ass naked yoga roommate who Inuyasha was starting to believe watched him while he slept. He’d only caught Naraku’s creepy red eyes glowering at him in the dark _once_ , but… after that, Inuyasha slept with one eye open.

Inuyasha grabbed his towel and the scent-“free” all-purpose wash and plodded to the communal bathroom. He fucking _hated_ the dorm showers with the nasty-ass smell of man feet. Shit, he hated the _dorms_ too, with the inability to go _anywhere_ without someone or something invading his space.

Sometimes it was people in the lounge that all seemed to go quiet when he headed in to do his homework at one of the desks that lined the edge of the room.  
Sometimes it was someone microwaving broccoli, or _burning popcorn,_ which could cause Inuyasha nearly to pass out even across the entire damn building.  
And sometimes ( _often)_ , it was Naraku. And his naked-ass yoga. And his naked _ass_.

At least fucking _Naraku_ had not ever attempted to follow Inuyasha into the bathroom ( _yet_ ).

Inuyasha headed to the shower stall in the back corner, his favorite one because the drunk idiots in his dorm never seemed to make it all the way to the back of the goddamn bathroom when they shit in the showers. And thank christ that he didn’t find any of _that_ in there on a Monday night.

Inuyasha turned on the cold spigot, then ramped up the warm water. He’d never particularly liked hot water for showers. _Especially_ when he was pissed off and exhausted, like he was today. Naraku’s ass had accomplished one good thing though, it distracted Inuyasha away from the _real_ reason he was pissed off.

Because half-demons had to prove they were twice as good as everyone else to get half as much. It was fucking _infuriating_. And it wasn’t like he could actually lose his temper about it, because people would accuse him of going “into a blood rage” (like that shit even happened in modern society…).

So he swallowed down the anger and frustration and nodded as the old racist fuckface lectured him. And he didn’t use his claws to gash Naraku’s ass. And he… he…

Inuyasha pounded the wall of the shower a little bit too hard, cracking the tile. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough for him to gnash his teeth. He couldn’t even fucking have a moment of frustration in that fucking place without damaging something.

He _needed_ Kagome. He needed to eat a six-egg omelet and a pile of bacon and rant to his girlfriend, who would listen to him and hold his hand and tell him that he was _perfect_ and _smart_ and _funny_. She would then lean in and whisper the things she wanted to do to him. The things, unfortunately, that they had to do in clandestine corners of campus. And although it was _fun_ finding those secret places, Inuyasha… well, Inuyasha wanted to be able to be with Kagome in his fucking _bed_. Without fucking Naraku watching them. He wanted to bring Kagome _home_. Without Kagome getting a faceful of Naraku _ass_.

But he didn’t need Kagome’s intimacy like that tonight. He just… needed _her._

As he rinsed himself off, he heard the familiar ping of his phone (like he would _ever_ leave his fucking phone unattended alone with _Narass-crack_.) He looked around the bathroom to make sure he was alone, then shook himself dry. People called him a mutt under their breath already… no need to give them any more ammo.

_Poor puppy. I’ve got some good pampering ideas. Meet me at my dorm? You know where._  
Inuyasha gulped. And felt the blood rush to his face… and to his groin.

Kagome used _puppy_. When Kagome used _puppy_ , it meant Inuyasha was getting a special treat. A _dirty special_ treat. Because Inuyasha had the best girlfriend in the fucking universe.

His pants and shirt were on and he was running for the front door before he’d done much more than toss his shower stuff back in his dorm room.

What if she was already down there waiting for him? He couldn’t let her wait too long.  
  
It was fucking _incredible_ how fast a shit day could turn around, with the use of a single word: _puppy_.

The jog across campus usually took 10 minutes. Tonight, it took Inuyasha exactly 3 minutes to go door-to-door.

Kagome’s dorm was women-only, but had at least three ways for boys to sneak in. When he jogged down to the nondescript door that led to the boiler room, he saw that it was ever-so-slightly propped open.

“Cheeky minx,” Inuyasha chuckled, pulling it tightly closed behind him. 

Inuyasha turned left and ducked through into corridor that led to the cafeteria, whose door was _also_ left ever-so-slightly propped open. He hopped over the counter and into the kitchen. _He was almost there._ When the oversized pantry came into view, Inuyasha made out the familiar shadowed figure of his favorite person. “You’re gonna let the wrong kinda person in if you keep openin’ those doors, ‘ _Gome_.”

“Like some big mean half-demon who likes to bite?” Even in the darkness of the room, her chocolate eyes still managed to sparkle.

“He sure as fuck _does_ like to bite,” Inuyasha rumbled, stalking into the dingy little room, closing the door behind him.

The pantry was a new discovery: a room that was buried in the back of the cafeteria in Kagome’s dorm. After dinner cleanup, _no one_ came and went from the kitchen, and the food pantry had a door that could be closed and propped shut. Over the many _instances_ of their using the room, they had _never_ been interrupted (as opposed to basically every other fucking place). The pantry was large enough for them to move around as they needed to, and the single light bulb lit the room in almost a _romantic_ way, if two desperate and horny college students squinted a little bit.

“No biting tonight, _puppy_ ,” Kagome purred. “Tonight… I had other ideas.”

Inuyasha could feel his ears wiggle. He _loved_ when Kagome got ideas. And, he was currently too far away from her. Because his body was not pressed against hers and his lips were not on hers. That needed to change.

“If you keep callin’ me _puppy_ , I am not gonna be able to resist,” Inuyasha grinned.

He then closed the distance between himself and Kagome, pulling her flush against him before leaning down and crushing his lips against hers. Her soothing scent of vanilla and gardenias wafted into his nose. As he prised open her lips and let his tongue curl against hers, he could taste chocolate, as if she’d bathed her mouth in it just to make sure that when he kissed her, she tasted of it.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered her name, running his hands against the soft cotton t-shirt she was wearing over…

Was she wearing lingerie?  
She fucking _was_.

Inuyasha traced the bralette he now knew was under the t-shirt with his claw, intricate lace giving way to smooth satin. His eyes widened when he saw the sly grin that appeared on Kagome’s face.

“It’s for you, _puppy,_ ” Kagome said, slipping her shirt off, revealing that the color of her lingerie was a deep _red_. Inuyasha’s favorite color. “Do… do you like it?”

“Fucking _yes_ ,” Inuyasha breathed.

What else could he say? (Although, Kagome lit his nerves on fire, no matter _what_ she was wearing.) Her scent could soothe away his anxiety. And for some reason, right now, kissing her tasted of chocolate. And right now, she was _that,_ in _his colors_ —stating to him that she was _for him_. It was _perfect._ Like Kagome always was.

Kagome smiled that luminous smile of hers, and leaned forward to continue kissing where they left off. Inuyasha ran his hands through her hair as they kissed, reveling in the soft give of her curls. His tongue kept tasting the whisper of chocolate as it probed Kagome’s mouth. Suddenly Kagome giggled against his lips.

It didn’t take him long to figure out why.

“Did you seriously forget to put underwear on?” Kagome’s giggle turned into a chuckle, then into an all-out laugh. All as she’d wended her hand into his jeans and was currently wrapping her fingers around his _very hard dick_. “Or did you just want me to have easy access?”

Now it was Inuyasha’s turn to laugh out loud. Because, as Kagome had uncovered, in his excitement at seeing her call him _puppy_ , he’d… forgotten.

Inuyasha’s laughter was cut off abruptly as Kagome began to move her hand up and down his length.

“F—fuck Kagome…” It felt so fucking _good_ , the way she put just the right amount of pressure on him, the way her soft hand glided effortlessly over him, reminding him that he was loved, that he was _desired_.

“Tonight is about you, _puppy_ ,” Kagome purred, lowering herself to her knees. “Tonight you get _pampered_.”

Inuyasha tried to form a word, to tell her that he didn’t need her to do anything, that being with her and playing with that sexy little red number she was wearing would do it for him.

But then his fly was open and her mouth was on his dick, and all coherent thought left his brain, replaced by moans as he was enveloped by the sweet slippery feel of his girlfriend taking him in completely. He needed to say something, to tell her that…

_Fuck_ , what the hell had she just done with her tongue? Somehow even as her mouth was closed around him, she managed to flick it gently against the head of his dick.

“Ka—Kagome…” Inuyasha half-spoke and half-groaned, “I—I just needed— _FUCKKKKKK._ ”

When he felt his cock brush the back of her throat, her tongue laving his length, he about died.

“You had a shit day,” Kagome said, popping her perfect full and plump lips off of him, then looked up at him with so much love in her eyes Inuyasha’s own knees nearly buckled. “And I can make your day feel better, puppy. So… please let me?”  
  
“B—but what about you?” Inuyasha whined.

He wanted to taste her too. To find his way to his favorite meal. To see if he could make her moan and feel as good as she always made him feel. Plus, _she smelled fucking delicious right now_.

“Sometimes it feels better to give than to receive,” Kagome’s damn eyes were sparkling even brighter in the low light. “So relax, _puppy,_ and let me take care of you.”

Inuyasha only whined a little bit. Kagome knew that he loved going down on her. She also knew he often couldn’t contain his own enthusiasm to make her moan so loudly that they’d almost been caught a couple of times (he couldn’t help it: the happier she was, the happier _he was!_ ). But, she was so earnest and insistent that tonight was about him, that he finally gave in, laying one hand on the back of Kagome’s head, his eyes fixed on her.

“How the _fuck_ did I get so lucky?” Inuyasha rumbled, looking down as Kagome leaned back in. “How did I get so lucky that someone like you wants to be with someone like me?”

Kagome paused her forward motion, then turned her eyes back up toward Inuyasha.

“Because you’re gorgeous, on the inside _and_ the outside,” Kagome said, not letting Inuyasha’s eyes break free of hers, making sure that he _heard her_. “Besides, how many people can say that they’ve sucked the most beautiful dick in the world?”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh just loud enough that he stifled it. They were pretty sure that their clandestine food pantry was fairly sound-proofed, but… he still didn't want to risk it. Not with this perfect woman.

“You keep sayin’ stuff like that and you’re never gonna get rid of me,” Inuyasha rasped, though he wondered if Kagome knew if it was too late—he was already completely and unabashedly hers for as long as she would have him. (Forever sounded like the right amount of time.)

“Such a romantic…” Kagome sang, then without another word she opened her mouth and welcomed him in once more.

This time, Inuyasha didn’t retort. He didn’t say anything else. He simply watched as the woman who wanted to be with him worshipped his—a _half-demon’s_ —dick. He moaned as she leaned her head forward and guided him to the back of her throat, sending jolts of electricity pulsating through his whole being.

The only word he could manage to say was her name, _Kagome_ , over and over again, as she added her hand to his spit-wetted dick, sliding it up and down as she licked and sucked on his tip. And all he could do was concentrate on keeping himself standing upright as the tensions of her ministrations built the unbearable tension that would only release in one way.

Inuyasha focused on the softness of Kagome’s hair and the love in her eyes as she gazed up at him, and laughed at her little wink before she added her other hand to the game, stroking his tightening balls with skilled and gentle fingers.

Artwork by anonymous 😎

* * *

“K—Kagome.” Inuyasha wasn’t going to last. And even choking out the words was taking much-needed concentration away from holding himself back as Kagome’s hand and tongue masterfully coaxed further pleasure out of him.

“Let yourself go, _puppy_.” Kagome looked up one more time at Inuyasha, a wry grin on her face. “I _want_ to pamper you. _All the way._ ”

_How the fuck did I get a goddess like you to love me?_ Were the words Inuyasha tried to utter, but Kagome had only given him a moment’s respite before she opened her mouth and slid him to the back of her throat again. Because the only thing that actually managed to escape his lips was “fuck.”

It wouldn’t be long, he knew this. Because Kagome wanted him to cum. The most perfect woman in the world’s delicate fingers wrapped around his half-demon cock, stroking him, her other hand gently fondling his half-demon balls, and her mouth and tongue were coaxing every last droplet of pleasure from him so she could taste his half-demon cum.

And he was flooding. Not only with the bliss of his impending orgasm, but with the love he felt. The love that she made him feel. Because _fucking hell_ did he love her.

So Inuyasha closed his eyes and let himself _feel_. He let the tension in his groin pulsate and coil, and when it became unbearable, he didn’t try to hold it back. He grunted and gently rocked his hips, slipping deeper into Kagome’s mouth. In response, she leaned in and swallowed him down. When he was through, Kagome released is cock with a sharp _pop_ , threw her head back to finish her ‘meal’, then looked back up at Inuyasha.

“How do you feel?” Kagome asked, running her finger over her lips to lick up the last remnants of Inuyasha’s release.

“I love you.” The words rushed out of Inuyasha’s mouth before he could stop them.

He’d swallowed them down so many times when he was on the cusp of saying them that it was time. It had probably been time for a _long time_. But he was a dumbass who didn’t do well with his words.

“W—what?” Kagome struggled to pull herself up, but Inuyasha was there, crushing her into his arms. 

“I love you,” Inuyasha said again.  
 _Fuck_. This release—the one that finally let Kagome know just _exactly_ how he felt about her felt better than his _previous release_.

“I—Inuyasha…” Kagome whispered; her head was now cradled in Inuyasha’s hands. “You don’t have to say that just because I… I pampered you…”

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome with all his might. He knew she got self-conscious after she went down on him, worried that he might not like kissing her after what she did.

“I said I love you because I do,” Inuyasha stated, breaking from kissing her only briefly. “Because… I shoulda said it a long time ago.” He then peppered kisses down Kagome’s jaw. “And because sayin’ it feels fucking _better_ than… than… the _other_ thing.”

How could he tell her that on his darkest days, he needed only to pull up a mental image of her smile and he would feel better? Or that… he _knew_ that seeing her would make any level of a shit day better? Or that… that… he _never_ thought someone would love him as a half-demon, and he still remembered the day on the playground when Kagome stepped in front of his bullies and scolded them for picking on him. That he would count the day she said yes when he asked her on a date and the night they first made love as two of the most special moments of his life.

Suddenly, Kagome’s scoff filled their little pantry hideaway.

“You got some nerve, Taisho.” Her nose was crinkled and her lips were pouting, but her eyes laughed. “Saying you love me after I give you a blowjob in a food pantry.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha held back the chuckle, but not the smile. “You _know_ I’m a shit at words.”

“I definitely know that,” Kagome murmured, averting her eyes and letting a delectable little blush wash across her face. “And, well, I love you too.”

Inuyasha’s half-demon aura did a pretty good job tempering his emotions. But, in that moment, with the post-orgasm endorphins surging through his system, with the woman he _loved_ , teasing about blowjobs and love confessions, he couldn’t contain the tears any longer.

The little pantry they found might’ve served as an excellent _amorous_ getaway, but now, in the space they’d made to be alone together, Inuyasha found he couldn’t hold it in. Not now, not with Kagome.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha said, aware of how laden his voice now was. “Y—you’re…”

But before Inuyasha could say _everything to me_. Before he could let the tears of being a listless half-demon who found safe harbor with the only person outside his family who mattered to him, Inuyasha… _heard something._

_Miroku, I swear to god if you’re taking the piss…_ The voice was feminine, but authoritative, and still outside the doors, but when Inuyasha heard metal scraping metal, the color from his face drained.

“Kagome, someone’s comin’. Get dressed…” Inuyasha rasped, desperately casting around for an escape from their (suddenly-not-so-safe) hiding spot.

_I told you I could pick locks, Sango!_ A smooth masculine voice now joined the feminine one, and Inuyasha heard it: a _clink_. Apparently the dude, _Miroku_ , was _not_ taking the piss.

After both Kagome and Inuyasha scrambled back into their clothes, they turned off the light, and crawled along behind the counter, making as little noise as possible. And when they heard the frenetic rustling of clothes and the sucking sounds of lip-on-lips, they had to stifle a giggle.

Apparently their hiding place was not as secret as they thought it was.  
Thankfully, since the man and woman were _preoccupied_ with their own activities, Inuyasha and Kagome escaped scott-free, ducking into the boiler room.

“That was close,” Kagome exhaled.

“ _Too close_ ,” Inuyasha grumbled. “Dammit!”

“Hey…” Kagome elbowed Inuyasha gently. “Want to go to a diner and suck down pounds of grease?” When she turned her eyes completely toward Inuyasha, he could see the mischievous glint in them—the _same_ glint that came to them when she first found the pantry. “We could complain about bad days, and horrible weird roommates and maybe even… _moving in together_?”

“Y—you’d _want to_?” Inuyasha tried not to sound as excited as he was. But then Kagome giggled. Because his fucking ears betrayed him by wiggling.

“Um, _yes_!” Kagome scoffed. “Kanna is as bad as Naraku. So… why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I’m a—” Inuyasha didn’t have time to finish his sentence with the word _half-demon_ before Kagome’s kiss stifled his words.

“Because you are an _idiot_ ,” Kagome said, pressing her fingers to Inuyasha’s lips. “I know that you are. And I love you anyway.”

Kagome removed her finger, then gifted Inuyasha another kiss.

“Okay, but _promise me_ ,” Inuyasha purred. He was still holding back a delirious howl of happiness. “That if you do yoga in our apartment, you will _always be naked when you do it_.”

Kagome tapped her chin and considered, letting the smile and laugh that she was suppressing light her entire being.

“Only if you promise me the same thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two notes, one fantabulous, and one request.
> 
> FANTABULOUS is that this Naraku was inspired by the ethereal [WitchyGirl99's](https://witchygirl99.tumblr.com/) **amazing** Naraku in her story [Tell Me I'm Crazy.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12187132/1/Tell-Me-I-m-Crazy) Read it _**now**_ if you have not read it yet!
> 
> REQUEST is: please _please_ respect the artist's desire to be anonymous, and don't repost the art. If you think you know who they are, then they are happy for you to reach out to them... _**privately**_.
> 
> AHHH MAKE THAT THREE NOTES -- um, the world's most incredible [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/643225694878547968/noone-wants-a-roommate-like-that-from-any-space) sketched this out for this fic for me. We _**all**_ deserve to see Naraku's asscrack, just like Inuyasha 😂🤣😂🤣😂
> 
> [ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/643225694878547968/noone-wants-a-roommate-like-that-from-any-space)
> 
> THANK YOU [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/)😭


End file.
